


Rhodes Men Show Their Emotions. Stark Men Have To Learn How To.

by myheroesrbands



Series: IronHusbands Week 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Ironhusbands, M/M, Physical Disability, Recovery, a mildstone for the both of them that they crossed together, post-CW, really sweet and emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myheroesrbands/pseuds/myheroesrbands
Summary: IronHusbands Week 2019 Day 4 - Recovering Together





	Rhodes Men Show Their Emotions. Stark Men Have To Learn How To.

If Tony was still broken up about the situation with Rogers and Barnes, well he didn’t let Rhodey see it because Rhodey needed him to help him in recovery. That didn't change the fact that Rhodey could sense something was _ off _ about him now. 

Tony was jumpier than usual. He was keeping to himself more and more. He was putting all of his energy into two things — Rhodey’s recovery and The Accords. Rhodey appreciated the effort, but he knew that Tony was going to work himself half to death if he didn’t take a break to himself. 

He hated the thought of it, but he knew he had to wait. Rhodey had to wait to get Tony to a point where he could calm down and relax enough to sit and take time for himself. Luckily, the opportunity presented itself two weeks after the situation in Siberia when they were both sitting in their bedroom watching (or really not paying attention to) Back To The Future. 

“Tony. I know you don’t want to hear this but I need you to take a break.” Rhodey had his arms wrapped around Tony’s body as Tony cuddled into his body. 

Tony shifted to where his head was laying on Rhodey’s lap and looking directly at him. “Why? They need me Rhodey. _ You _need me.” Rhodey sighed and began to run his hands through Tony’s shortened and tussled hair.

“Because you need to recover Tony — you need to _ rest_. This whole thing with Cap has torn you to pieces and you need time to yourself. I need you to do this one thing for me, Tony.” He knew it was manipulative as hell but Tony needed the extra push. Rhodey only wanted the best for Tony and if the best way to do that was by manipulating him into it, then so be it. 

“Rhodeybear. Sugarplum. Light of my life-” Rhodey cut him off. 

“We’re not in college any more Tony. I only want what’s best for you and you know that. Stop trying to get me to change my mind and please go to one therapy session. Just one. That’s all I ask.”

Tony sighed and closed his eyes before opening them again. They were glistening with tears and Rhodey quickly reached down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

And if Tony allowed just one tear to fall, Rhodey let him believe he never saw it. 

“Fine,” he whispered softly before closing his eyes again. Rhodey noticed the flaring of his nose to try to prevent him from crying, and he made to move the two of them so that Tony was sitting in his lap with his legs around Rhodey’s waist. 

“I love you, Tones.”

Tony soaked those words up and for the next few days, he toned down his workload so that he could be with Rhodey more during his physical therapy sessions. 

During one of their sessions, a package arrived for, as the delivery man described, “Tony Stank” and seeing Rhodey smile for the first time in a while put a smile on Tony’s face.

“I’m never letting that go,” Rhodey said as he continued to laugh his way over to the beginning of the physical therapy parallel bars. Tony turned around with the box, clearly from _ Steve Rogers_, and began to walk over to Rhodey (tossing the box on his desk to not be touched for at least a week).

“I know babe.” 

Rhodey looked over at his husband with humor in his eyes. “Do you feel it?” He asked. He was moving down the line of the bars again with more confidence. 

“Feel what?” Tony responded as he followed next to his husband. 

“I saw you put that box down. You’re walking lighter on your feet. You’re _ laughing. _Tony, you’re recovering.” It took a while for Rhodey to get all of his words out but eventually, he got it out just as he reached the end of the bars and began to turn around. 

Rhodey couldn't see the blush that covered Tony’s cheeks in response, but he did notice Tony stop walking for a second. “What?” He asked.

“You’re recovering too honeybear. You’ve been moving faster. You’re laughing. You’re smiling so much more baby and I’m so glad.” 

Rhodey stopped moving and his chest heaved. “_We’re _recovering Tony. We’re recovering together.”


End file.
